1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid level gauge of the type to be used embedded in a substantially liquid foundation for a root system in a plant container so that the level of liquid within the container can be immediately determined and monitored over a relatively long period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the last few years there has developed a rapid growth in a specific area of the agricultural industry in the U.S. This particular area includes the hydroponic growing and maintenance of plants, flowers, and like agricultural products. Generally, the term "hydroponic" may be utilized as the term definition for the growing and maintenance of plants, etc., in a liquid rather than soil environment. More specifically, hydroponics deals with the growing and maintenance of various types of plants wherein the root system is not embedded in a soil in the conventional manner. Rather, the application of hydroponic agricultural growing comprises providing or adding proper plant nourishment to a water or other applicable liquid environment and maintaining the root system of the plant in a submerged or at least partially submerged condition relative to the enriched or fortified liquid.
In addition, a foundation is frequently provided in the form of gravel, stones, or a substantially clay like material of varied consistency for the purpose of providing proper support for the root system of the agricultural product being maintained.
Hydroponics is becoming increasingly popular for domestic application in the growing and maintenance of plants or like agricultrual products intended primarily for decorative use. Such popularity is generally attributed to the relatively carefree maintenance requirement to keep the plant properly nourished and healthy. The maintenance of decorative plants utilizing the conventional soil foundation for the root system normally requires daily or periodic watering, fertilizing and like maintenance functions. To the contrary, servicing of agricultural products being grown or maintained utilizing hydroponic methods require much less care and infrequent servicing.
Hydroponics has also become increasingly popular in the industrial growing of agricultural products generally concerned with the production of seedlings for large scale growing or the maintenance of food-bearing plants, etc.
While the basic method and process of hydroponic growing is well-known and recognized, there is an ever increasing need for additional facilities to aid in the efficiency, effectiveness or convenience of such growing techniques. More specifically, in the maintenance of the plants or agricultural products growing in a hydroponic environment a critical factor is the provision of maintaining the root system of the plants concerned in adequate amounts of liquid. Since such plants are exposed to the environment, either indoors or outdoors, evaporation of this liquid takes place at varying rates depending upon the conditions of the ambient temperature, humidity, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a container specifically structured for use in combination with an adequate gauge mechanism which allows for efficient and effective monitoring of the amount of fluid within the container and the level of that fluid relative to the position or orientation of the root system of the plant. Such a container structure should be of relatively simple design and capable of production in various configurations so as to add the esthetic appearance of the plant itself while at the same time rendering the container economically desirable both from the standpoint of initial purchase over placement and upkeep.